


The Prince Bride

by ninawatson



Series: Charcoal (Kakairu Fanart) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, M/M, The Princess Bride AU, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninawatson/pseuds/ninawatson
Summary: Kakashi is Westley, Iruka is Princess Buttercup.





	The Prince Bride

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Constructive criticism are welcome. Thank you for viewing my work :)

"As you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I am going to post this in Black and White, then I realises that this is definitely not an art companion to Paper Ninja haha


End file.
